Via Mutationis
Infants become children, children become men, and men become vampires. What do vampires become? Such is the question at the heart of the Road of Metamorphosis, and given this conceit, it’s not surprising that the vast majority of Cainites who walk it are Tzimisce , whose powers of Vicissitude make them uniquely qualified to explore the notion of vampiric evolution. Theirs is a lonely journey to godhood; having already transcended life and death, true ascendancy is merely a step away. But that final step is hidden, daunting, even frightening; someone has to be the first take it, and that someone will be a Seeker. The Road of Metamorphosis is a solitary journey. While its followers value knowledge above all, they seek to discover it on their own terms, free of a mentor’s biases or shortcomings. They see the needs and desires of others as an unnecessary distraction from their own evolution, or even worse, a pollution of their own perfect understanding. Passions and morality are restrictive, and if the Seekers share any quality at all, it’s that they seek to transcend restrictions. There are as many ways to follow this Road as there are voices in the world. The path forward is unknown; only by trying and failing and trying again will it be revealed. Seekers prize creativity and imagination, for these fuel the constant experimentation required of Metamorphosis. Stagnation and conservatism are repellant, a sign that one has grown too comfortable in one’s current state. Nicknames: Metamorphosists, Seekers The Ethics of Metamorphosis: • Discovering knowledge for oneself is the truest, purest form of understanding and the key to Metamorphosis. • Seek to understand life and death, for it is the cycle that bars transcendence. • Indulge the Beast and deny it; like all things, it must be understood. • Experiment endlessly, especially upon your own body, to reveal every secret at hand. • Do not divorce yourself from the world, for it is what you seek to understand, but do not allow yourself to be dragged down by its entanglements. Initiation: The Road of Metamorphosis has no formal initiation. While its adherents certainly proselytize about its many virtues, it is in keeping with their tenet of self-discovery that new members “find” their way here on their own. Organization: As might be expected, no formal organization exists for the Road of Metamorphosis. Occasionally its members will gather in groups of various size, convening in locales designated as Black Churches. Such occasions are strange indeed. Ostensibly, these gatherings occur more for the sake of scientific observation than any sharing of community or knowledge between participants, both of which would be violations of the Road’s ethics. That said, they nonetheless serve all three purposes. There, the collected creativity and experimentation of its membership is on display, an overwhelming panorama of otherworldliness that would shred the minds and faith of mortals or even many vampires. Aura: Inhumanity. Seekers are decidedly alien, having worked so very hard to cast aside their own humanity. Modifiers apply anytime another’s fear, anxiety, or discomfort might impact a roll. Virtues: Conviction and Instinct Paths: Among this Road’s minor paths are the Path of Flesh and the Path of Spirit. The adherents of the former seek the perfect physical manifestation, where “perfect” means a reflection of their already perfect inner self. The Path of Spirit regard the flesh as nearly inconsequential, a tool to aid them in the refinement of their souls. HIERARCHY OF SINS AGAINST TRANSMOGRIFICATION Score Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Failing to ride out a frenzy While you can glean knowledge from the Beast, you must not allow your baser impulses to control you. 9 Offering unsolicited knowledge to another Most are not on your path, but do not presume to take away their choice. 8 Allowing pleasure or emotion to distract you Hedonism deters greater ends. 7 Asking another for knowledge No one can teach you apotheosis. You must discover its secrets yourself. 6 Denying yourself sustenance Hunger is the most basic distraction. 5 Succumbing to conventional morality when knowledge could be gained Without transgressing, you will never find what is hidden from sight. 4 Placing others above your quest for knowledge Those who wish to chain themselves to this world will hold you back as well. 3 Failure to experiment due to compassion, discomfort, or personal risk We may flounder in the dark, and it may be unpleasant, but it is our only way forward. 2 Loving another Love puts itself above all things, even Metamorphosis. Do not allow this. 1 Neglecting to alter one’s own body If the forms we have were suited for ascension, we would already have ascended. Category:Morality